I'm Still Standing
by royalphoenix
Summary: Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Still Standing**

**Summary:** Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

He left; my life seemed to be non existent. He took it away from me and now I wanted it back, yet I couldn't get it back because I had no idea where he went. He even took my daughter with him, too bad I couldn't commit suicide now. Why did I even ask to be changed in the first place, why did he change me, he could have left me to die after I had given him what he wanted, Renesemee. Maybe he felt sorry for me, maybe he wanted to damn me to eternity and suffer at the thought that I may never see my daughter again. His family had up and left as well, though whether they were willing or not I didn't care. They took me in, used me as an experiment and then shredded my non beating heart into a million pieces. Even Jacob left with them, he didn't want me either; all he cared about now was Renesmee. The day I found the Cullen's house empty, I ran back to Charlie and cried a tearless cry.

"Bella honey, I got some…blood here for you," Charlie said still having difficult with the fact that blood was the only thing that could sustain me. I looked up; my hair fell into my face. It was sweet of Charlie to go through all that just for me but I shook my head saying I wasn't hungry yet the deep black of my eyes told that I lied. Charlie sighed, placing the cup of blood on the bedside table before leaving without a word. I looked at the cup, the metallic smell was intoxicating. With all my power not to drink I turned over, shielded my nose with the blankets. Looking at the other bedside table I saw the CD player. Opening it, there was Edward's CD that he had made for me. I growled throwing the CD across the room and it shattered against the wall. I watched the pieces fall to the ground, as if it were my own heart that laid there. I wondered how Alice was, whether she had already forgotten about me, no doubt Edward would have forced them to. I was when o realized that I needed to get away from this place. The second I had decided that, I was up and had my suitcase unzipped on the bed. Opening the wardrobe, I flung the clothes into the suitcase with precise movements. Closing it, I picked it up, looked at the cup and drank the cold blood before heading downstairs. Charlie was already in bed asleep. Grabbing a pen and piece of paper, I wrote a quick note explaining why I had to go, and that he had my number just in case he needed it. I walked down the street still unsure of where I could go, all I knew was Forks and Phoenix, though I didn't want to take the burden from one parent and give it to another. I got to the bus stop, waited 5 minutes before getting on the very next one, finding it stopped in Port Angeles. I got off that bus and got straight onto another, this one headed towards the airport. Yes I'll leave America for now, get miles away from the place where he broke my heart.

* * *

I walked up to the check in area, not paying attention to what airline it was and asked the girl behind the counter to get me on the next fight out. She had given me a curious look but accepted the money I gave her for the ticket. That was the one good thing that I had gotten from the Cullen's. Alice had set up a bank account with a lot of money in it, never did check to see how much was in there. It was meant for shopping trips, and only I could access it. It made me wonder if she saw this coming; that Edward would leave me again. I mentally shook the thoughts from my mind as I went through the security checks before heading to the terminal I needed just in time to get through. A found my seat, next to a window so I pulled the blind down even though it was night. The doors closed and I was glad I had the row to myself. Glancing quickly up and down the plane, finding that not many people were flying out so late at night. Perfect, I could relax. I accepted the headphones the hostess handed to me and plugged it in, letting the music blast into my ears. Turning down the volume just a little, I closed my eyes, trying to see if meditation would help the flight go quicker. I had never done meditation before, but everyone on TV had made it look easy. The tall figure of him flashed through my mind and I cursed him. All I could see was his smirk, one that made me feel worthless as he walked over to Rose and got Nessie off her. Both vampires glared at me, I couldn't see the rest before they disappeared into the darkness. I opened my eyes and kept them open, afraid of seeing that again. I decided to turn my attention to the screen in the back on the person's seat in front of me. Flicking through the channels I decided to leave it on the movies. It wasn't until the intercom came on did I realize that the plane was preparing to land. Either I hadn't gone far, or I was too engrossed in the movies to notice, only when the captain stated we were heading into Rome that figured it was the latter. Italy, the home of the Volturi, maybe I could go to them, see if I can get a position there, the Cullen's would never expect me to go to them. Yea that's what I'd do. I collected my luggage and decided to walk a little bit; it had just gotten dark over here. Walking didn't get far and so thanks to the little technique Rosalie had taught me I had jumpstarted a BMW before heading off to Volterra to meet the vampire royalty.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**AN:** Well what you think? R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Still Standing**

**Summary:** Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The Volturi were a little surprised to see me. I explained what had happened and they were willing to accept me due to my powers and yet they still gave me a few hours to think about it. They hadn't told me what position I would be given but I simply assumed that I'd be apart of there guard. I accepted and I my surprised that wanted me act as Marcus' mate. Seeing as his wife had died years ago. I argued that that wasn't part of the deal, they retaliated with the fact I accepted without asking what the position was. Damn they had me on that one. I almost kicked myself then and there, though it might not be so bad and I Edward saw me, well he'd be shocked that I moved onto something better, a more powerful coven. I nodded at Aro, indicating that I'd still take it.

I was led to the chambers where the other 2 wives were sitting; both had hooded cloaks on, so it was hard to tell who was who.

"Sulpicia, I'm leaving Bella in yours and Athenodora's hands. Make her fitting to be a wife," Aro said, as one of the women stood, walking over to Aro. She nodded and kissed his cheek. Obviously that was Sulpicia. As Aro left she pulled the hood off her head, soft brown hair which appeared to have a red tinge cascaded over her shoulders, her crimson eyes held a softness to them. Turning I saw the other one, Athenodora take her cloak off, her short blonde hair, her eyes the same as Sulpicia. (AN: forgive me, I don't know what the wives look like, I just made them up).

"Um…Hi," I smiled sheepishly. They returned the smile.

"Come sit, sweetie," Athenodora said as she stood from her seat, while Sulpicia led me towards it.

"So you're Marcus' new wife, well lets get you looking every bit his wife," Sulpicia said as she grabbed a brush while Athenodora walked over to a wardrobe and filtered through the vast amount of clothing. She held them up to the other who shook her head at some of them before they both decided on a black dress with embroidery on it. Sulpicia had my hair up in a fancy bun before I had even known it.

"Those eyes will not do," Athenodora said as they had me stand and my dress on me, not a strand of hair out of place.

"I like them, they suit the dress," Sulpicia replied. Athenodora shook her head, not bothering to argue.

"She'll be on our diet in no time," she said before heading back to the wardrobe to get some shoes. After they had placed heels on me, the smiled at their work. It reminded me of playing Barbie for Alice. I bit my lip as they fluttered around me before leading me to the men. Aro, Caius and Marcus all sat on their respected seats. The other 2 wives made their way to the back and stood behind their mates. I could feel the eyes of the Volturi on me, judging me and it made me uncomfortable. The spoke in soft, hushed words to one another before nodding.

"You look great," Aro replied. If I could I would have blushed at this moment. They stared at me. I saw Sulpicia indicate that I had to stand behind Marcus, like they had. I gulped, walking over and stood behind his throne. It felt weird; the last time I had been here was when I had saved Edward from trying to get himself killed. Now I wondered what would have happened if he had died that day. I shivered slightly, earning a look of concern from the wives. I smiled, reassuring them I was fine. The next second, the Volturi guards entered the room, all bowing to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"My dear guards, we have found a new wife for Marcus, Isabella Swan. Please protect her like you protect us. You all know of her gift, she may even prove useful to you in battle if she goes with you," Aro replied. Again I felt the stares of vampires. I shifted my weight, tugging at the dress whilst biting my bottom lip. The guards expression remained the same as they exited the room. Aro turned to Marcus.

"When do you plan to have the ceremony?" he asked. Marcus sighed as he slowly turned to his 'brother'.

"In 2 weeks," he yawned before standing and with a slight bow he left the room.

Caius smiled whilst almost whispering it Aro, "good, very good."

"What's in 2 weeks?" I asked curious, wondering what type of ceremony it was.

"Why you're wedding my dear," Aro replied. I blinked, gulped and bit my lip. I was still married to Edward; I wondered how that would work out. Both Caius and Aro reassured me that Edward was planning on getting the divorce papers and hoping that he'd get custody of Renesmee. Like hell he wasn't. I'd find a way to get her back, after all a child should be with their mother right?

"Come Bella, sweetie, we need to feed," Athenodora smiled at me, holding her hand out towards me. I took it hesitantly, looking into her dark red eyes. I hadn't noticed them that dark earlier, maybe it had been a trick of the light. I nodded as I walked with the 2 wives, coming to a room. I chuckled softly as I read the name tag on the door: feeding room. We entered, humans lined the walls, all looked dazed. I looked up at the 2 female vampires, ready to explain about being vegetarian and to ask for an animal when I remembered that was the lifestyle of him, of Edward. I wanted nothing that would remind me of him, my topaz eyes _had_ to go. I watched as the browned haired woman walked up to a human. The human smiled and tilted his head automatically away from her, exposing his neck. Tiny little holes littered his neck and a faint purplish bruise seemed to be healing. Without hesitation, Sulpicia bit into the human, gulping down the blood.

"We only take what we need, never to kill them though," Athenodora said. I nodded still curious as to why the humans seemed so accepting of a vampires bite.

"After every feed we give them a drug that counteracts against our venom. They get off on a high from our bite, none have asked to leave as of yet. Go on, try it," Athenodora gently pushed me towards a petite female human. Like Sulpicia's human, she tilted her head, giving me access. I gulped as I brought my teeth to her skin, gently grazing the reddish flesh. I gulped again before pushing down, feeling the flow of hot blood rush into my mouth. The taste was so much better than any animal I had hunted. I remembered what Athnodora has said about not killing them and so I pulled back, licking at a stray trail of blood. I licked my lips, tasting the metallic taste of the blood still there.

"That was…wow," no words could describe how good human blood tasted. Sulipica laughed softly as she wiped her mouth, making sure she had no blood left.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**AN:** chappie 2. So she had tried human blood and she loves it hehe. I know it might not be something she'd do, but I haven't come across a story where she does drink human blood yet. R&R, tell me what you think. Already have chappie 3 written. at least 5 reviews please before i post the next chappie.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Still Standing**

**Summary:** Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to do this in the first chappie. Anyways I don't own twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

"We must organize you wedding. It's such short notice," Sulpicia said as she motioned for Athenodora to finish up on her victim. I froze; the mentioning of the wedding scared me. How would Edward feel? I shook my head I had to forget about him, he was applying for the divorce papers; he was the one that didn't really want me.

"Sure," I replied, my voice slightly strained, "shall we start it now?" Athenodora walked up to us and nodded before pushing past up and led the way up to the our chambers. At least we didn't have to share our bedrooms with the men.

"We should start with colours?" Sulipica said as she pulled out about 15 wedding books.

"I don't want white," I said, because I wasn't pure and it was the colour I had at mine and Edward's wedding. They seemed to understand without me telling this which eliminated 5 of the books. Obviously they had nothing but white dresses in them. We flicked through the books, some dresses caught my attention and with a look of the price tag I'd flip the page. Grabbing another book, I begun to flick through the pages when something red caught my eye. I stopped at the page; the dress was beautiful, red, flowing and long. I looked at the price and bit my lip. It wasn't as bad as some but it was still pricy.

"Um…does anyone know what the price limit is?" I asked. Athenodora laughed.

"Honey, chose whatever dress you like; don't worry about the price," she said after recomposing herself.

"well then I'll take this one," I said, pointing to the red one. They both crowded around the book, exchanging ways of how to do my hair make up and other things. I sighed. It reminded me of Alice and my mother. Alice I wondered what she was doing, was she trying to get visions of me to check up on me? Was she taking care of my little girl from the monster that was her father, god I hoped so. I snapped back into reality when they asked if black was ok for the other colour. I nodded, a wave of fatique washed over me.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired. Please point me to my room," a stifled a yawn. Sulpicia nodded, telling me my room was down the corridor, 3rd door on the right. She had also added the little extra part about how her room was a few doors down from mine and Athnodora was down the other end of the hall. The rooms all had an ensuite. I smiled, thanked them and headed towards my new room. Neither questioned me about how vampires didn't sleep.

I entered the room, glad to find a bed there. I looked through the draws and walk in robe, finding my clothes had already been unpacked wit a few new garments. I grabbed a set of pjs and headed to the bathroom. I filled the bath with water and put in a bit of bubbles in. easing myself in after undressing I finally found the time to think. I wondered if I had rushed into this without really thinking about it? I had a marriage to Marcus and I didn't even know him and why had Caius and Aro seemed happy that they wedding was so soon. Sighing I sunk deeper into the water and thought of Renesmee. I hoped she was well taken care of, I was sure Rosalie would cherish her and act as a mother to her, I hoped she or anyone kept her away from Edward as much as possible, even Jacob would do as long as that monster didn't get his hands on her for too long a period.

A while later I got out of the now cold bath and dried myself. Dressing in pjs before looking in the mirror. I saw the faint tinge of red in my eyes, surprised that human blood worked so quickly on vampires. It wasn't strange, after all it had only been a few months ago when my eyes were red. He had reassured me that they'd change to topaz and they had only a few weeks ago. I growled almost hitting the mirror with my fist. I stormed out of the bathroom and flopped down on the bed. Maybe if I closed my eyes, pretend to sleep that time would go quickly. I pulled the sheet up to my chin, closed my eyes and tried meditating again.

* * *

I stood in front of the wall length mirror, staring at the red wedding dress that I had chosen. 2 weeks had gone quickly. Athenodora and Sulpicia had done a good job with my hair and makeup. My eyes now only held a slight hint of gold, thanks to our daily feedings. The rest of the topaz would go in 1-2 more feds. I bit my lip. I would soon be a proper part of the Volturi. Nothing, not even Edward would stop me from getting what I wanted. The divorce papers had arrived last week, so I didn't have to worry about that, yet nothing on them had mentioned anything about Renesmee.

"Its time, Bella," Sulpicia said as she made one last adjustment to my dress before leading me towards the service area. They had done most of the wedding planning and I was grateful, although I wasn't happy about being thrown into another wedding. The place was great. I looked everywhere before looking ahead to my future. There stood Marcus, with the bored look that seemed to be plastered on his face all the time. I gave him a faint smile, which seemed very fake to me, before turning my head to the celebrant.

"Please just skip to the end," I whispered, hoping that was the same thing Marcus wanted. The celebrant nodded and the wedding was brief. It took a few minutes after the end of the ceremony for everything to sink in. I was officially apart of the Volturi now. I felt a tug on my arm, finding the other 2 wives were trying to lead me back to my room to take my dress off. I didn't want it creased and so I quickly took it off, smiling at them as I put on a plain shirt with a pair of jeans.

"We are all sisters now," Athenodora said, almost in euphoria. I nodded trying to show my enthusiasm and failed. I excused myself saying I was too hungry to show it and headed to the feeding room.

**

* * *

**

TBC…

**

* * *

**

**AN: **and there's chappie 3. It gets more interesting next chappie. Thanks to those who reviewed. And I know Edward isn't that selfish in the books to take Renesmee, and Bella wouldn't go to the Volturi and take up a position with them, but hey it's a fanfic. I'm glad though that your all find this different from other stories, it's like a breath of fresh air lol. Anyways R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Still Standing**

**Summary:** Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**4 1/2 months later**

I headed into the throne room, I found out that's what Aro, Caius and Marcus loved to call it. The first thing I saw was that Marcus wasn't in his usual seat. Aro and Caius smiled up at me. I begun to walk to the back of the chair like I had been taught to do when Aro grabbed my wrist, a second later letting it go.

"Have a seat Bella," he said, pointing to Marcus's seat.

"Were is Marcus?" I asked, still standing, unsure on what to do.

"Bella we are promoting you to the chair, the first female ruler on the Volturi. Marcus was past his used by date. We got rid on him. Please sit and well explain," Caius piped up before Aro could. Ok they had said they got rid of Marcus, my husband, if you could call him that. I sat, wanting to know.

"Explain," I said, almost a little anxious.

"We've never had a female sit on any of these 3 chairs, we thought it was time for a change. We decided to get rid of our brother Marcus for a while and then you came here asking for a position. It was prefect really. We got you to marry so that you could take the seat without any complications. Marcus knew what was going to, happen and he accepted it. He seemed bored with us and our politics. We know marrying Marcus was exactly on your to do list, but we thought of no better way then to have you as our first female, our first sister. You are a free woman now, Marcus was the one to kill himself," Aro said, all without taking a breath. I blinked. So I was this all powerful female now. On one hand it was great I could do things. On the other I wasn't sure if I was ready for the power.

"Ok first things first then, I will accepted the position only if I get my daughter back for good," I said, if they wanted to give me power, then I sure as hell will use it. Both seemed to expect that and nodded. I looked up at Sulpicia and Athnodora.

"And for gods sake, get the girls something to sit on, it's is painful standing in one spot for hours in high heels," I added in. Immediately some vampire rushed in, 2 chairs in his hands for the wives. Wow I really did have power. The vampire that had rushed in seemed to back away from us, never taking his eyes off us. It felt great. One task down, now its operation: get Renesmee back. Caius had another person, a human by their smell prepare the private jet, ready to use when we found out the Edward's whereabouts.

"Uh do you know how she's doing, Renesmee that is?" I asked, wondering if they knew anything.

"She's doing fine, that's all we know," Aro replied. Well it was something. I nodded as I smiled at the 4 vampires near me. I stood, excused myself and left the room, heading to my room and jumping into a hot steamy bath.

Looking at my water soaked hands I smiled. Oh how I'd love to see Edward's face when I see him, the fact that I was now more powerful then him, it made me laugh, I wondered if he'd still recognize me. I splashed water up onto my face; the hot water didn't bother me at all. I climbed out before the water turned too cold, dried and dressed myself before heading down to feed. My step was light, a slight bounce was noted. I was happy, knowing I could have my way, that I would get my daughter back. I walked into the room, seemed like the powerful position was going straight to my head, oh well I could relish it for a few hours maybe even a few days. I headed over to my usual feed, the female that I had fed on for the first time. I smiled at her, she tilted her head and I bit down without hesitation, savoring the flavor.

I heard the door open as I removed my mouth from the human's neck, turning I saw Sulpicia and Athenodora. They smiled at me. I waited for them to feed before walking back with them to the chambers.

"You'll be moving into Marcus's old room," the blonde said. I slowed my pace, hadn't thought of that too much but nodded all the while.

"Thank you for what you did today," Sulpicia piped up changing the subject.

"its alright, you deserve to have the comfort like the men, like I do," I smiled, "don't be afraid to ask for anything, I'm still one of the girls." They both nodded, they're eyes showed compassion, their smiles genuine.

It had only been a couple of days before I found myself in Marcus' old room, my new one. It was much bigger then the one in the wives chambers. I placed myself on the bed, something I had requested to be moved into here. I had to give Marcus' credit for the colour scheme, dark blue paint on the walls; black carpet with silver doorframes. It would have fitted my mood a few months ago; it still does a little bit. I looked at the time, deciding to head to the usual meeting room, getting there before the others and sitting down on my usual comfy seat. The 2 brothers and their wives entered shortly after, all sitting down ready for the day to proceed.

The doors at the other end of the room opened, 2 guards, Jane and Felix entered. Jan seemed to be incapacitating someone while Felix dragged them in. as soon as Aro nodded to the 2 guards, they stepped off to the side, Jane stopped her torture allowing the 3rd person to sit up. Golden topaz eyes stared back at us, his hair was in a mess on top of his head. I stared at him for what seemed to be for eternity.

"We found him lurking outside," Felix said, breaking my trance. I looked at Aro and Caius, wondering what they were going to do with him.

**

* * *

**

TBC…

* * *

**AN:** sorry cliffie hehe. Please R&R. i didnt update last week because i didnt get many reviews. if you read please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Still Standing**

**Summary:** Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

* * *

A movement in the caught my attention. Jane seemed to be sneering at Emmett as she took a step forward. Damn sadistic vampire, how dare she try and hurt him. I stood, walked swiftly to Emmett and knelt down, glaring at Jane, who stood back into the shadows.

"Emmett," I said softly. He lifted his head, his eyes met mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. His mouth moved yet no sound came out. I waited, allowing him time. I looked back at the brothers, they stared back at me. I turned back to Emmett.

"Its ok, tell me please," I said, my voice almost sounded like I was pleading.

"Rosalie, Edward, deceived family," was all he managed to get out.

"Are you saying you deceived your family?" I asked, still unsure of what he was saying. He seemed weak, devastated. He appeared how I felt a few months ago. He shook his head.

"Rosalie, Edward took Renesmee, left us, said they loved one another," he said, trying to get me to understand. That time I did. Rosalie and Edward had deceived everyone, saying that they only saw each other as brother and sister and yet Emmett had said they loved each other like proper lovers and took Renesmee with them to raise as their own child. My anger towards Edward grew, and now to find he used me for his and Rosalie's child bearing, that hurt like hell.

"Get him out of my site," Caius piped up, "he has nothing to say." Obviously they hadn't heard the conversation.

"No, brother," I said, first time I used that term. I had to think quickly. I stood up and faced them.

"I need a bodyguard right, like you, Aro, you have Renata to protect you. I need someone who is strong, seeing as I lack in that department. Emmett would be perfect, please. I promise he wont harm either of you," I bit my lip, wondering what they were about to say. They mumbled to one another, Caius held Aro's hand as they begun having a telepathic conversation. After a few minutes they turned back to me.

"We will allow you to have Emmett as a bodyguard as long as you get him up to standard, sister," Aro said, smiling at me. I obviously had done something right. I turned to Emmett, feeling Jane's presence nearby.

"Get out infant," I hissed at her. She blinked, before turning and following Felix out. Helping Emmett up, I excused myself from today's duties to care for Emmett, taking him to my room for him to clean himself up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he said for the millionth time. I sighed, folding my legs up onto the bed. Hours had past and Emmett had told me everything. I felt his pain, I knew what he was going through, that's why he came to me.

"I loved Rosalie, I didn't think she'd go with him though, just because of Renesmee," he had his head in his hands.

"Look its ok, really. I'm going to get Renesmee back. He won't be able to stop me, neither will Rosalie. You can start a new life here, just like I have, please don't leave me like he did, I need a friend here, someone that I knew before coming here" I said. Emmett looked up at me and nodded. I smiled before launching myself at him, in hopes to give him a bear hug.

"Thank you," I whispered against his ear before letting him go. It took a few more hours to explain everything about the Volturi and how I got the position I have now. He never once interrupted me.,

"…So I decided to drink human blood. I couldn't stand seeing my eyes, they reminded me of Edward. I didn't even think of the rest of the family. All I saw was his eyes, the same as mine and knew they had to go," I finished up. He nodded.

"I'm glad you're safe. Alice couldn't see you properly, it's like someone was hiding you from her," Emmett said. Well that explained why Alice or anyone else tried to come after me.

It wasn't long til Aro and Caius found the location of Edward, Rosalie and Renesmee, thanks to some help from Emmett. Like the wives, he sat behind me, the only guard that was allowed to remain in the room with us.

"How long do we have til they move again?" I asked. Emmett shook his head whilst shrugging his shoulders. His eyes held a tinge of red. He too had chosen the human diet, after all it was 'more convenient' as Emmett had put it.

"We'll fly out in an hour," Aro informed us. I nodded, standing and leaving the room, Emmett walking next to me playing his role well. I pulled out a duffle bag and filled it with a few clothes, which took a matter of seconds. Emmett laughed as I tossed different clothes aside. In the end I threw them at him, making me laugh as well. Seemed that nothing had changed between us.

"Go pack a few clothes," I said, ushering him out the room. He shook his head before heading to his room a few doors down from mine. He took a few seconds before he burst into my room again, a bag in his hands. He picked up mine as well before heading towards the jet. I protested, grabbing at my bag. In the end I ended up thrown over Emmett's shoulder, pouting.

"Put me down," I said, my voice sounded like I was whining. I felt Aro's presence just ahead. Obviously he had turned and found Emmett with me over his shoulder.

"She was being slow," Emmett shrugged. I felt his shoulder dig into my stomach and I groaned. Aro simply laughed. I hadn't heard him laugh before and found that it suited him.

"Put me down now," I hissed. Emmett complied and I found my feet connect with the floor seconds later. I saw Aro board the jet, shaking his head, his shoulders trembling from laughter. I glared at Emmett, playfully punching him before running up the stairs, away from his playful mood. Seconds later Emmett entered and sat down next to me, complaining how I took the window seat. I poked my tongue out at him, our childish behavior earnt a chuckle from the 2 wives. I blinked, looked over across the jet to find them sitting next to each other. I hadn't known they were coming. Oh well, they'd be able to meet my daughter sooner. I sighed, leaning against Emmett, using him as a pillow as I watched the change of scenery outside the window. We were heading back to America. Edward and Rosalie had doubled back and were currently in Forks again. They must of heard I had left, I just hoped Charlie or the wolves hadn't found them first.

**

* * *

**

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** so Emmett has appeared. Please R&R. thanks to the people who reviewed last chappie.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Still Standing**

**Summary:** Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

* * *

We arrived in an airport; I didn't take much notice of which one. I was excited, heck Emmett virtually had to hold me down, that's how excited I was. I was on the same continent as my child. I could almost feel her. I followed the 2 brothers, taking my place beside them, the guards surrounding us as we headed in the direction of Forks. Running felt good, I hadn't had the chance to run so freely since I accepted the Volturi's position. I smiled, looking beside me I saw Emmett, his face matched my enthusiasm. The weather changed quickly, going from sunshine to cloudy then to heavy rain, an indication we were near Forks. I told the Volturi I wanted to see Charlie before we left; even it was for only five minutes.

My feet stopped as we got to the Cullen's driveway. I looked up at the house gulped before continuing at a walking pace. Aro and Marcus were a few steps ahead of me. Emmett stayed by my side, reaching for my hand he gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting it go again. I quickened my pace, not bothering to knock on the door, I barged in.

I saw Edward sitting with Rosalie in his arms, Renesmee in the blonde's arms. They looked up as I walked to the lounge room door. The look in Edward's eyes nearly made me crumble then and there, like he was expecting me to forgive him. I opened my mouth and hesitated, afraid of what would come out. His butterscotch eyes connected with my red ones, his sharp intake of air told me he hadn't expected to find my eyes any different.

"Mommy," Renesmee whispered. That one word allowed me to break my connection with Edward and I looked at my daughter, her beautiful face almost had me in tears. I had been a while since I saw her and yet she was more beautiful then the last time I did. I felt Emmett come up beside me; Rosalie noticed and looked away, like she was ashamed of what she had done.

"I thought you would have let the wolves kill you," Edward said, smirking. Not even a hello or how you going came from his mouth. The tears of joy that I was ready to cry disappeared, replaced by anger at his comment.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Edward. But I'm not the weak girl you thought I was," I replied, balling my hands into fists. I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and gave him a faint smile, at least I had him to count on.

"I surprised you got Renesmee away form Jacob," I said. Rosalie hissed at the mention of my best friend, it seemed like it was not easy task to separate the too. I heard the Volturi behind me.

"I have a new family Edward, I want you to meet my brothers," I said, almost in a sadistic tone. I stepped inside the lounge room, allowing them to see Aro and Caius, "That's right Edward, I'm no longer Isabella Swan, but Isabella Volturi." Edward's eyes widened. Obviously he hadn't expected me to go to the Volturi

"Where's Marcus?" he asked, letting his arms drop from Rosalie while looking at Caius and Aro.

"Marcus is… no longer with us in this world. Our dear Bella has been a wonderful replacement," Aro said in his calm voice. The look on both Edward and Rosalie's face was priceless, the mix of fear and something else I couldn't pick was flooding through their eyes as they realized what they had just said, that I was apart of the vampire royalty as they liked to call it.

"I'm here for Renesmee," I said before turning my attention to my daughter, "Sweetheart, would you like to come home with me?" She looked up at Rosalie, wriggling out of her arms and ran up to me, a smile on her face.

"Mommy," she chirped as I picked her up, hugging her tightly as if she were to disappear if I let her go again. I felt her nod, answering my question.

"Aunt Rosie is mean," she said in her child like voice. I laughed.

"I know sweetie, I know," I replied as I looked at Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie hissed, hearing Renesmee's comment. An idea came into my mind, and though I knew it wouldn't physically hurt them, at least it would be the beginning of making Edward suffer in pain. I looked directly at him, a evil sadistic smile on my face.

"Jane, can you do me a favor," I asked as I back out of the room, the others still standing guard at the door. Jane matched my evil smile, knowing exactly what I wanted doing and unleashed her powers on Rosalie and Edward. I heard the grunts and hisses as the 2 tried not to scream and yet Rosalie gave in, letting a small scream out. I walked out of the house, Emmett beside me, like a good bodyguard. I could feel some of the guards and Aro and Caius walk out with me, the rest stayed to inflict pain on the 2 that had stolen my daughter.

* * *

Emmett came to see Charlie with me and although Charlie wanted to kill Edward, or severely hurt him, he was happy and grateful that the Volturi took me in and helped me through the hard times. He made Emmett promise that no one like Edward would harm me, and without hesitation Emmett agreed. I smiled; it seemed like old times, almost. I looked at the clock. We had stayed long enough and I was sure the wives who had stayed at the airport were eager to meet Renesmee. After saying our quick goodbyes, we picked up the rest of the guards left at the Cullen's house and headed back to the airport, , hoping that we didn't run into Edward or Rosalie, though with the amount of pain Jane seemed to have inflicted on them, they would been recovering from it for a while. Boarding the jet, I took my seat next to Emmett again; Renesmee was sitting in between Sulpicia and Athnodora.

"Thank you for your support," I said as I leaned against Emmett. He looked down at me.

"Anytime," was his reply as he occupied himself in the Nintendo DS he had brought with him. A giggle interrupted the peacefulness of the flight. I looked across to find Renesmee had gotten up from her seat. Sitting up, I scanned the plane, finding she was playing with Jane. I sunk back down, smiling at the scene. Even though Jane was a bitch at times, she had a way with children. I sighed before getting up and heading to my 'brothers'.

"Can I ask something?" I asked, unsure it they wanted to be disturbed. Aro turned and looked up at me.

"Anything sister, you don't have to ask to speak now," his calm voice floated through my ears.

"I was wondering, if its ok with Jane, I'd like her to be Renesmee's bodyguard. Renesmee seems to like Jane," I smiled as I watched Renesmee giggle and clap as Jane played with her.

"That would be fine," I heard Caius reply, which surprised me a little, it was normally Aro that answered. I smiled and nodded. Standing back up I turned.

"oh and thanks for helping me get her back, I really appreciate it," I said before heading towards the back of the plane.

Kneeling down next to Renesmee I smiled at her, her eyes filled with joy and laughter, something my eyes lacked.

"Uh Jane, if it's alright with you, I'd like to appoint you as Renesmee's bodyguard. I think you'd be best for her, just uh well try not to be a bitch around her too much," I said, looking at the short woman in front of me. Jane seemed to be a little surprised that I had asked her.

"Of course my Lady," she replied, a small chuckle coming from her mouth at my comment. We smiled at each other; it seemed we finally were going to get along.

"Thank you," I said quickly before going back to my seat and to my Emmett pillow, content that I now have Renesmee back, safe with me.

* * *

**AN:** well Bella now has Renesmee back yay. R&R. I could end the story there, a nice happy ending. Let me know if you want me to continue it or not (yes i do have another chpt already written but dont let that influence your decision). also do you want me to write a supernatural story centered on Rose?

I dont know if its my email or if its fanfic but i've not been receiving the reviews or any story updates. i've had to check via the story, but thanks for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Still Standing**

**Summary:** Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

* * *

Weeks few, it was quiet back at Volterra, nothing much happening except my first attempt to witness the killing a vampire. I looked at him as he knelt in front of us, begging to be killed. It reminded me of Edward, he had come here to kill himself. Aro granted it after a few minutes of arguing between the 2. The words that came out of Aro's mouth turned my stomach, making me feel extremely sick. I gulped, Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked behind my seat at him. His blood red eyes asking me if I was alright and all I could do was nod before we were whisked away into another room, one that smelt of blood. The vampire had knelt down again and I looked at him before turning and burying my face into Emmett's chest, I couldn't stand to see the vampire's eyes in his dying minutes. Emmett placed a hand in my head, soothing me. The jumped at the sound of something swishing through the air, a second later a something hit the ground and then the smell of fire filled the room.

"Get me out of here," I whispered to Emmett. He guided me out of the room, all I could here was the roar of the flames.

"Bella Emmett," a voice rang out a week later. The big double doors had opened and in came 4 unexpected vampires: Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. They had all stayed together, even though Edward and Rosalie had broken the family up. I smiled at them, standing from my seat and walking down to them, glad that Aro, Marcus and the 2 wives were busy away from Volterra.

"Bella," Alice's voice floated through my ears, as the pixie hugged me.

"Its god to see you again sister, Emmett," Jasper said, standing next to Alice. I looked down.

"Uh, I'm not married to Edward, I'm not your sister anymore," I replied in a whispered. Alice laughed.

"Don't worry, you soon will be again. I didn't purposely look for you," she winked before bursting out into laughter again, though I was unsure of what she meant so I simply shrugged. I looked up at Jasper and hugged him too before going over to Esme and Carlisle.

"I missed you all," I replied, my voice was soft with joy. Esme smiled at me, enveloping me into a hug followed moments later by a hug from Carlisle.

"We are all proud or you, Bella," Carlisle said. I nodded.

"I got her back, Renesmee's with me. Though Alice probably saw it in her vision," I said, looking at Alice.

"Where is she, we weren't aware you got her," Esme chimed in.

"She's with Jane," I replied, seeing the silently shocked faces of what was once my family, "Renesmee gets along with Jane really well. I appointed Jane as her bodyguard." They all seemed to understand. Emmett walked up to us and greeted everyone.

"We were worried about you Emmett," Esme smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I uh needed time away from you, after Rosalie and Edward deceiving us, it was hard on me, I mean I had lost my angel and so when Alice said Bella was here, I had to see how she was coping, she was doing way better than me," he chuckled, running a hand through his brown hair. Jasper seemed to lean forward, noticing something similar between me and Emmett.

"You've been on a human diet," he said. If I could blush I would of as I let my head drop.

"It was easier this way. No humans are killed here," Emmett replied, like it was nothing, "finding animals is a pain around these areas."

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. It took me a few seconds to continue, "I didn't intend to, but the gold reminded me so much of him, I didn't want something that reminded me of him, please understand."

I felt arms around my waist, looked up slightly I saw Alice was hugging me again.

"Its ok Bella, we understand," Jasper smiled, "if I can remember correctly, we've all been on that diet before, its nothing to be ashamed of. And like Emmett said, no humans are killed here." I nodded.

"Come, I bet you're dying to see Renesmee," I said, changing the topic. I turned, Emmett beside me as we headed towards Renesmee's room.

Jane looked up as we walked in, her eyes immediately narrowed in a glare.

"It's alright Jane, they're with me, they won't hurt Renesmee," I said, sitting down next to her. Rensemee crawled into my lap, her hand on my forehead as she showed me that she had beaten Jane at every single game they had played. I smiled at her, chuckling.

"There are some people that would like to meet you again," I said; "You remember Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle right?" she nodded. I pointed towards the door were the others were waiting. She squealed, squirmed out of my lap and headed towards them.

Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle left a few days later, wanting to check up on their home in Forks. See if Edward and Rosalie had destroyed anything. They had told me that they left to keep an eye on Renesmee but soon found out Rosalie and Edward had planed to run, and before they could do anything, the 2 had gone, Renesmee with them. I thanked them, hugged them goodbye before heading to my room.

Emmett came in a few minutes later, sitting down behind me, his hands gentle on my shoulders as he gave me a massage.

"They're gone. You ok?" he asked, breaking the silence. I nodded, enjoying his hands, as they loosed the tight muscles in my neck and shoulders.

"Yea, thanks. You could have gone back with them, you know," I said.

"You don't want me around?" he asked, a hurt tone in his voice.

"No its not that, I don't want to tie you down here. I know you don't really like the Volturi," I said, turning to face him.

"Bella, you're family to us. I don't think the others would have left without at least one of us staying here with you," he replied, referring to the rest of the Cullens. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him waist in a hug.

"I'm here for you always Bells," he whispered into my hair.

I sighed as we walked through the thick forest. Aro and Caius had decided we needed to pay some coven a visit. I didn't take much notice as I hung back from the rest of the group. I looked at them, Aro and Caius up the front with a few guards, Emmett was talking to Alec, probably talking about video games and fighting strategies. Everyone seemed chatty; obviously it was only going to be a friendly visit, a warning maybe, nothing big. I heard a sound close to me. My eyes darting around and after a few seconds before noticing a broken branch that Felix had just walked onto. I sighed, glad that Renesmee wanted to remain with the wives at home. Emmett turned to look at me; I smiled at him before he turned back to the conversation with Alec. I looked up at the canopy of trees, watching as the sun filtered through the leaves. A cool wind blew before I felt something hard connect with the back of my head. I landed on all four, groaning as red clouded my eyes. I snickering cam from behind and I looked to find Rosalie. I glared as she swung the think tree trunk she had in her hands. I rolled dodging another impact with her weapon. I stood, ran around her. I was quicker due to feeding on humans and jumped on her back, her head in-between my hands.

"Get off," she yelled swinging the trunk behind her. It missed and so she backed up into a tree. My hands loosened and she threw me off her.

"Edward left me because of you," she hissed, "he left me because you took Nessie away." She balled her hand into a fist, aiming for my face, coming in contact with my check and the corner of my left eye. It hurt, a lot. I cried out as I kicked her in the stomach. I could see something in the corner of my eye, yet I didn't stop. I punched her before grabbing her by the neck, biting down onto her. She screamed as venom flooded through her veins again. I bit her again. The second bit didn't seem to be as painful as she slammed on into the ground. She was about to punch me in the gut when someone wrenched her off me. I sat up, my head spinning as I saw Emmett pinning her up against the tree.

"She's mine," I said to him, picking up the tree trunk that Rosalie had dropped. Emmett backed up as I advanced on her, striking her on the shoulder. She grabbed it and pulled the tree of out my grasp, flinging far away. I growled, lunging at her, missing her and landing on the ground. I felt her come up behind me and I kicked out, hearing her crumble to the ground. I stood walked over to her and continuously punched, copping a few myself before talking her head in my hands again and twisting them before she had a chance to free herself. Her hands slid from mine, limp. I had just successfully killed my first vampire. I rolled off her and collapsed, feeling Emmett cradle me.

"Stay with me Bells," he said. He had lifted me up and was running to the rest of the group. Darkness covered my sight.

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard someone say. I tried opening my eyes, one was stuck due to swelling.

"I hope so," I heard Emmett reply. He sounded closer then the other and that when I felt him shift from underneath me. I remembered clearly that Rosalie had attacked me. But how long was I out for, I had no clue.

"Jane, keep Renesmee out," another voice, Caius I think said. So we were back at the Volturi. I must have been a couple of days then. I tried to move, finding every part of my body sore and stiff. I blinked with my good eye, focusing my vision. I saw Emmett look down at me.

"She's awake guys," he said. I looked around, seeing everyone crowded around me. My fingers twitched and I felt fabric, I must have been placed on a bed, with Emmett as my pillow.

"Ho…how long?" I asked, my throat sore, hoping someone would decipher my question.

"3 days Bells," Emmett replied. I looked at him, his eyes seemed to have darkened a bit, indicating he must have been with me the whole 3 days.

"how you feeling?" I asked. I groaned, turning my head to the side, seeing a bag of hanging up.

"We had to get blood into you somehow," Aro said as he stood next to the bag, "You should be right in a couple of more days, she did a number on you, not as bad as what you did to her." I tried nodded, pain flooded my neck.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN:** and I just killed off my fave character (besides Edward and Bella), aw. Anyways R&R. Thanks to those who reviewed, i'm glad you want me to continue this.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Still Standing**

**Summary:** Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

* * *

Like Aro had said, I was virtually back to normal a few days later, a few aches every now and then and a few of the deeper wounds were still healing.

"You scared me to death," Emmett replied as he raked his fingers through my hair. I still hadn't moved from the position I woke up in. I was comfy, "you should have let me dealt with her."

"I'm sorry. I just, she always thought she was better than everyone else. I wanted to show her that others were just as good," I replied, my eye socket ached. I felt him lean down, his breath in my hair before feeling his lips on top of my head.

"don't do that again," he replied almost in a whisper, "I'm supposed to look after you, ho can I do that when you're not here?" I sighed, he was right. He was the bodyguard, not the other way around.

"sorry," I repeated, my hands reaching up, tangling themselves in his hair, "I'm so sorry." I pulled him down intending to hug him however my lips brushed against his by accident. I don't know what made me do it, maybe it was the concern and a care in his voice that had done it, but here I was still kissing Emmett, and what surprised me was that he started kissing back. I let go of his hair and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…" I was silenced by another kiss. I instantly melted. This was different from when I kissed Edward, it was better. I moved and felt a stab of pain radiate from my side. I groaned, pulling sharply away from Emmett to find a long healing wound. I brushed my fingers along the red raised healing tissue, wincing from its tenderness.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a few more days. That would usually scar a human, but you'll have flawless skin again soon," Emmett said, his arms wrapped around me. I nodded, laying back down in his lap.

"Thankyou for everything Emmett," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. He chuckled.

"I should be thanking you. You gave me something to care about again," he replied. I looked up at the ceiling, smiling. I felt the same and thanks to him and the Volturi, I had my loving daughter back.

"where's Renesmee?" I asked after a long period of silence. He seemed to have zoned out before he literally jumped when I spoke, earning moans of complaints.

"Sorry," he said, "she's with Jane, Athenodora and Sulpicia." I sighed, wondering when Edward would try to get her back, wondering if he would.

"I need to go eat," he said. I sighed, knowing my comfy pillow was going to move. Sighing again I managed to sit up, watching him stand and leave the room.

* * *

A week passed, not a blemish was seen on my cold marble hard skin. I had been avoiding Emmeet, the only time I've seen him was when the Volturi had meetings. I was sitting in the forest, not too far from home. It was nice, sunlight filtered through the leaves I had sat under. I had asked Renesmee if she wanted to come, she was happy playing with Jane. Oh well I'd have to show her this later. I laid down, the flecks of light making my skin sparkle. I smiled, always amazed at how vampire skin sparkled. I heard a noise and a second later Emmett came into view. He hadn't seen me as her stood in a patch of sunlight, the look on his face showed that he enjoyed the warmth. I watched his skin glitter, thinking that it was more amazing the when Edward had shown me the first time. He seemed to have noticed me staring and he turned his head, our eyes locked. I tried looking away, but it was like his eyes were hypnotic.

"Hi," I said is a soft voice, not wanting to disturb the peace. He nodded a hello before moving towards me.

"You've been avoiding me why?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"No I haven't, I've been busy," I said, a lie. He gave me a look saying that he knew I was lying.

"Ok I have, "I sighed, "I just wanted time to myself. I don't get much of that now." Technically that wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. He seemed to be happy with that answer as he didn't question in again. We lapsed into a silence; it wasn't one of those awkward silences, thank god for that.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked after what seemed like forever. He turned to face me, his blood red eyes met mine.

"To think," he replied, "and you?"

"Same," I replied. My phone decided to disturb the peace. I groaned hoping it wasn't anything to do with the Volturi. I looked at the call id: Alice. I was puzzled as to why she was calling, maybe she needed someone to go shopping with, and now that Rose was dead.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"He's planning to get her back…" was all Alice said before the line went dead. I looked at it, my eyebrow raised as I noticed I have full signal strength. Either Alice's phone had dropped out or something had happened to her and the family. And she had spoken pretty quickly, like she was in a rush.

"Who was it?" Emmett asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Alice, though the line just went dead," I replied, looking up at him, "she said 'he's planning to get her back.'"

"Edward," he whispered more to himself, figuring who Alice must have been talking about, "He'll have to go through me to get to her."

"I don't doubt that Emmett, I think he'd have to get through everyone, I don't think he's stupid enough to go up against the Volturi on his own, but then he has changed," I said, "besides she's always with Jane. I think Jane would die before letting Edward even touch a hair on Renesmee." Those words were merely to comfort me more than anything. Emmett didn't say anything, instead he wrapped his arms around me. I felt protected, safe with him; I knew he'd protect Renesmee to his last breath. I smiled enjoying the little warmth that his marble hard body provided.

"We need Jacob," I said after a minute or too, "I can't imagine what he's going through right now, not having seen Renesmee must had made an impact on him." Emmett nodded, obviously thinking the same thing.

"I'll see if the others can find him," he replied, not sure if he meant the Volturi or his family, either way, just as long as he was found and stopped. I sighed in content, proving just how good he really was.

* * *

TBC…

**

* * *

**

**AN: **I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to do, I couldn't think of anything to write. Hope this is ok and thanks for the ideas. R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Still Standing**

**Summary:** Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

* * *

It wasn't until a month later, and no luck in finding Edward did he come to Volterra. He burst through the doors, with a pissed off look on his face. I didn't know he had it in him to look pissed. Caius, Aro and I were talking amongst ourselves, the 2 wives and Emmett had been sitting behind us. All 6 heads had turned to him and before I knew it, Emmett had shot towards him, starting a fight between them.

"Edward, Emmett, stop," I yelled, both obeyed, giving me the feeling of power. Emmett, growling at Edward moved back towards me. The side door burst open and Renesmee's giggles came followed by herself. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Edward. Jane appeared behind her.

"stay with Jane sweetie," I said to, looking at Jane, hoping my eyes told her to get Renesmee out of there. She seemed to have understood as she took Renesmee and pulled her back the way they came, Renesmee struggling hopelessly against her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edward, thought it was a stupid question, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Bella, I want you back. I make a mistake," he replied. Ok that was unexpected.

"You had Rose, though she said you left her why? Because I took our daughter back?" I asked, showing that I wasn't fazed by him.

"She left me, not the other way around," Edward said, glaring at Emmett then to me at the mention that I had taken Rensemee away from him.

"Don't give me that shit Edward," I hissed, standing up, next to Emmett. Emmett growled.

"I realized that when I saw you, I was still in love with you," she said, almost in a pleading tone.

"You don't know anything about love," this time it was Emmett that spoke. I looked at him, "especially when it comes to Bella." I blinked, was he saying that he loved me, I'd have to ask him later. I could see Edward open his mouth but before he could even speak the doors opened again, this time revealing Jacob.

"You," he hissed at Edward. I sighed, another fight to break up but Jacob instead became the better person and walked past him, a little growl and a shove with his shoulder but that was it.

"Edward, leave and don't come back," I said as Jacob stood beside me on the other side. Edward shook his head.

"I want Renesmee back and you, I want my family back," he said. I bit my lip, he sounded so sincere. Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder and if it wasn't for that I would have run to him forgiven him. Then I remembered the kiss Emmett and I shared, it was nothing like when I kissed Edward. Emmett's felt more real, more sincere now that I thought about it. I nodded to Emmett, giving him a smile.

"And I've moved on, you can't stand the fact that I'm better than you, that I'm more powerful than you," I said, throwing in the fact in a Volturi now. Again Edward shook his head.

"It's no use bloodsucker, she's left you for good," Jacob snickered, "so get it through that thick head of yours. She's finished with you, want me to spell it out for you instead?" I could have laughed at Jacob, my best friend was pissed, I couldn't blame him.

"Go before I order your execution for harassing me," I said, unsure if I could do that. I took a glance at Aro and Caius, they didn't seem to disapprove of it. I turned back to Edward, a smirk on my face. I could see Edward gulp but he didn't back down, obviously he didn't think I would do it, but Emmett did.

"Listen to her unless you really do want to join Rose," he hissed. Edward's eyes glared at him, I could see that they were as black as the night; he hadn't fed in a while. He lunged at us; Emmett pushed me out of the way and braced his body for the impact. By this time the Volturi guards were at the door and the wives had disappeared.

"Edward Cullen I'm officially putting you in eternal imprisonment for attacking a member of the Volturi, do the others object?" I asked turning to Caius and Aro. They nodded and smiled at me to carry on. The Volturi guards were on Edward in an instant, letting Emmett move away from Edward.

"You cant do this to me Bella," Edward said, back to his pleading.

"I can, I will and I have," I hissed at him as the guards took him down to the cells, literally throwing him in one and locking the door.

"Escaping will mean you are signing you death warrant," I continued, looking at him between the bars. I ordered the guards to go, Emmett stayed. Jacob said he was going to find Renesmee.

"Did you honestly think you'd get her back?" I asked. I didn't stay to hear his answer.

* * *

I sighed as I sat on the comfy bed, running my fingers though my long thick hair as I recalled the day. I had been a shock that Edward wanted me back but even more of a shock that Emmett said that Edward didn't know about love. I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella," Emmett's voice floated through the closed door. Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.

"Come in," I automatically answered as I sat up straighter. I watched as he sat down on the bed, facing me.

"What was that about earlier?" I asked, straight to the point. He smiled, looking at me.

"You caught on huh," he said, "When I told you I have been doing some thinking, I was about you. I can't help it but I like you Bells. I have from the first day I met you, but I ignored it and when Edward spoke about loving you, well I kinda lost it." I knew that if vampires could blush, he'd be a deep crimson colour. I smiled at him; I had been doing the same, thinking of him, whilst trying to avoid him earlier, I guess we were more alike than I thought. He had his head down. I scooted closer to him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked up at me and at that instant I knew I wanted him, wanted him more than I had wanted Edward. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his, trying to convey my feelings for him through a simple kiss. I felt him respond a few seconds later, probably getting over the shock. He wrapped me up in those big warm arms of his, deepening the kiss, pouring his heart and soul into it. It felt good, better then Edward's kiss. I sighed, I really had to stop comparing him to Edward, Emmett is better than him, end of story. We parted after what seemed like an eternity. And now I would have been blushing if I could.

"Stay here with me forever," I said, laying down on his lap as I looked up at him.

"Of course. Forever sweetheart," he said. Great he had already given me a nickname. I rolled my eyes; though happy I now had someone to share forever with, again.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

**AN:** 1 more chapter to go. R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Still Standing**

**Summary:** Bella is broken after finding that all Edward wanted from her was a child. As a newborn vampire she had no one to turn to except the Volturi. There she accepts a position with them. What will happen to her now?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

* * *

**1 year later.**

Alice and Esme rushed around, the room. I admired how elegant and graceful they were moving in the long satin dresses they had on. Esme in baby blue and Alice was in dark pink. Me in white. It was Alice's choice and Alice always got her way. She had just finished applying my makeup, Esme fixing my hair, even though it seemed to be perfect already. I sighed. The 2 females didn't miss it.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down on it. I turned to her.

"3 times in under 3 years. It's like I'm cursed," I replied. She laughed.

"This is the last time, I promise, unless you decided it doesn't work, which I'm pretty sure you'll be happy for oh let's say eternity," she said, smiling at me, "now stand up." I obeyed, and instantly she went to straighten out my dress. Esme went back to 'fixing' my hair.

"Its prefect already," I scolded Esme. She let her hands drop.

"Sorry," she replied as she stepped back letting Alice finish. She had ordered me to turn and so not wanting an argument to start I did, in high heels and all.  
"Its time," she almost yelled out in excitement, "Told you, you'd still be my sister." With that she and Esme left the room, with me following them. At least there weren't any stairs to walk down this time. Entering the chapel, my eyes immediately sought out Emmett's as everyone looked at me as I walked down the aisle, Charlie beside me. For the second time he gave me away. Though only after interrogating Emmett first did he approve. My eyes locked with Emmett's and his with mine as the preacher started the ceremony. I hadn't heard a single word though.

"Isabella, do you?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Uh, oh sorry, yes I do," I said looking around feeling everyone stare at me and then burst out laughing.

"And do you Emmett Cullen take Isabella Marie Volturi as you lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold in sickness and in health, for eternity?" the preacher asked Emmett. He looked at the preacher then to me.

"Hell yea," he replied in his goofy way.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Volturi," I smiled, we had already discussed that he'd take the Volturi name and it sounded so good when someone had said it out loud. Emmett pulled me in for a kiss, uniting us as a married couple. Renesmee pulled at my dress. I looked down before picking her up, Emmett wrapped an arm around my waist as we left the chapel as a family. Jacob though wasn't too far behind and as Renesmee caught sight of him again and she squirmed for him. I held her out to him, he gladly took her.

"Keep her safe while we're gone," I said to him in a stern voice, "if I find she's been hurt, you'll have hell to pay for."

"Relax, she'll be fine sweetheart," Emmett's replied as he nuzzled into me, before leading me to the car.

* * *

I laughed as I landed on the bed, Emmett struggling with the shoes. I sat up, fumbling with them as well, wondering who the hell Alice had put them on, in the end we ended up breaking the straps. He removed his tie and shirt before crawling onto the bed, pulling me to him as our lips met one another's. His hands didn't waste any time as he unzipped the back of my dress, leaving my skin exposed to the cool air. His hands slowly pulled the dress off whilst my hands fumbled with his belt. Though it took only a few human minutes to have our clothes off, it felt like hours had passed.

"I love you," I whispered to him as I laid down on the bed, his naked body hovering over mine.

"I love you too sweetheart," as he both leant down to kiss me. That night seemed to have lasted forever, neither one of us, willing to give up until the middle of the next morning,. Both of us laid on the bed for what seemed like more hours before deciding it was time to feed. Both headed down to the feeding room, both fed and ended back in the room to have a repeat performance or before. I could feel his love for me and this time I knew that what I had was for really, no deceiving, no lying, just warmth comfort and caring emitted from him.

Edward had decided to try and escape after hearing about Emmett and my wedding. He had nearly gotten Renesmee too if it hadn't been for both Jane and Jacob who were with her at the time. A knock at the door was heard. I looked at Emmett, he groaned but I got up, quickly dressed and waited for him to as well before opening the door.

"Felix," I blinked at the male in front of me.

"Sorry ma'am, but Edward has tried to escape with Renesmee, I thought you might like to know," he said. I nodded thanks before going and finding them with Emmett. He still had the job of being my bodyguard, I hadn't let Aro or Caius change that. His hand in mine, we entered Renesmee's room to find Jane using her powers on Edward and Jacob had Rensemee in his arms. I placed a hand on Jane. She stopped her attack. Emmett quickly bounded Edward's wrists.

"Take him to the room," I said to Jane. She nodded, grabbing Edward and heading out towards the room where the kills took place.

"Did he touch her?" I asked Jacob.

"No, Jane had him on the ground in less than a second," Jacob replied as he set Renesmee on the ground.

"Are you going to…," he didn't finish his sentence, not wanting Renesmee to overhear. Emmett nodded, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"Good," was Jacob's only reply before he sat down to play with Renesmee.

Emmett and I walked into the room, finding Edward bound in the middle. Aro and Caius were standing there. Edward looked at me. I shook my head.

"I told you, but you didn't listen," I said, getting the blade that the other 2 usually used.

"This is for lying to me," I said, stabbing him in the stomach. He choked back a scream.

"this if for hurting me," another stab in the left leg.

"This if for taking Renesmee from me," I stabbed him in the right arm.

"This is for deceiving us," I said, stabbing him in the shoulder. He hissed. I could see blood pooling at his feet.

"This is for you're the hurt and pain you put your family through," I got him in the chest this time.

"And this, this is for me, Emmett and Renesmee for all the shit that you put us through," I hissed before slicing the blade through the air, coming in contact with his neck and then a few seconds later hearing it thud on the ground. Emmett quickly rushed over to set the body on fire before walking back over to me, wrapping me in his arms.

"It's over," I whispered, shaking, "it's finally over." He nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Aro and Caius will finish up here," he said as he led me back to our bedroom where we had a quick shower together before laying in each other's arms. I smiled, Edward was no longer going to threaten to take Renesmee from me ever again and to top it off I have the most perfect guy to spend my eternal live with, forever.

* * *

END.

* * *

**AN:** well that's the end. I know Edward's killing was a bit rushed, I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D Thankyou for everyone who's reviewed this story. so many said that this story was different and fresh, thanks for that :D.


End file.
